pawsomeperryfandomcom-20200216-history
Too Controlling!
Too Controlling is the first episode of Survivor : Dream Land. Previously on Survivor... *Nothing Challenges Challenge: ''Race'' Both tribes have to race through an obstical course. The first full tribe to arrive at the finishing line wins Immunity and a reward. Story Day One Jeff: Welcome. new survivors, as you can see you're in your new tribes now, look around, say your final goodbyes to the other tribe before heading off. The pink tribe is Pacem, the peace tribe. The grey tribe, is Tribulatio, the trouble tribe. Now that you have been labled. Head to your beaches! Pacem are the first to arrive to their beach. When they arrive Cameron starts to try and take control. Which throws off Jo Tribulatio get to work, while Fitz and Maria sneak off to form an alliance. Fitz: ''I think we should get Delon and Orange in our alliance.'' Maria: ''Yeah, That sounds good. We'll have stronger numbers'' Reid: ''Hey Fitz'' Fitz: ''Reid, would you like to alliance with me and Maria.'' Reid: ''That....That sounds good.'' Once Reid is Back at central camp, Wyatt discusses an alliance deal with him. Day Two Back at Pacem, the Alliances are really heating up. As Julia reads the treemail, they find out what their reward/immunity challenge is. The two tribes arrive at the challenge area. Both tribes set off, having a wobbly start, Pacem quickly taking the lead with Cam and Boo speeding ahead. At the pack of the pack was Ally from Tribulatio. Reid speeding past Orange taking to 3rd. All of Pacem stay in the lead, with Reid. Alf quickly takes first in the pack, throwing himself up onto the ropes and climbing up. Followed by Reid who seems to make it through Pacem's pack. Holding third place strong. Delon is the last member to manage to start climbing the rope. Joan and Alf make it over the ropes simutaniously, heading for the hill infront of them. This is where all tribe members start to slow down. Causing a quick change in places. Ally still lagging behind, causing her tribe crucial time. Alf takes for the finishing line, being the first Pacem to pass over it. Fitz being the first Tribulatio. It all comes down to Ally, Delon and Jo, who all seem to struggle. Jo being the final Pacem member to not cross. Fortunatly, Jo gets up seconds before Delon, crossing. Ally still struggling half way down. ---- ---- ---- Back at Pacem, Cam gets a fire going and people discuss who is leaving. Tribal Council Tribulatio gather at tribal area. Sitting down, jeff asks them whos fault it was for their loss. Nobody puts their hand up except from Delon, Wyatt rolls his eyes, and with that. It was time to vote. Voting Confessionals Final Words Next time on Survivor!! *Will Tribulatio do better now that Ally is out of the game? *What are Reid's alliance choices? *Will Ally be right about Wyatt's attitude? Trivia *Maria is the final Tribulatio girl * Category:Survivor